Mon âme en peine, mon coeur meurtri
by Remilia29
Summary: [Ficlet] - Tu ne cesses de me hanter. Je la sens, ta présence tapie au fond de mon être qui me guette afin de mieux me détruire. Mais s'il le faut, j'accepterai cette triste destinée.


**Heya !**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur ce fandom et comme les derniers scans m'ont un peu inspiré, je me lance.**

**Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Cavendish mais je me demande d'où vient vraiment ce Hakuba qui le hante. Voici donc ma version. C:**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cavendish, mon nom était connu de tous tant par ma célébrité que par ma beauté. Tout me souriait et rien qu'avec un simple regard, je possédais tout ce que je désirais. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps abusé de mon apparence à maintes reprises. Personne n'avait jamais osé me refuser la moindre chose tout simplement parce qu'ils m'admiraient et cette fascination à mon égard me comblait. J'avais la preuve que j'existais aux yeux de tous et que je n'étais pas simplement un homme parmi tant d'autres. Et cela me suffisait, tout simplement. Tant que les journaux étaient centrés sur moi, tant que les gens n'avaient que mon nom à la bouche, tout allait bien. Je ne pouvais rien demander de mieux.<p>

Mais un jour, tout avait basculé.

Le monde que j'avais battit s'était effondré du jour au lendemain.

Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ?

Les Supernovas avaient tout ravagés sur leur passage jusqu'à balayer les pirates de ma trempe. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux comme si ils étaient les rois du monde. Comme si plus rien n'existait hormis eux. Comme si tout avait été effacé sans aucunes traces restantes et cela, je ne le supportais pour rien au monde. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter ma situation tout simplement parce que je ne la comprenais pas et que je n'en voulais pas. Je désirais rester celui que j'étais avant, celui que tout le monde acclamait haut et fort. J'ai fais des efforts pour revenir sur le devant de la scène mais c'était comme si ils étaient balayés par un blizzard. Tellement inutiles.

Tout ce que je désirais à présent, c'était de les voir mort. Voir leur cadavre pâle et inerte avec cette expression d'agonie peinte sur leur visage. Je voulais apercevoir ce liquide vermeille qui parcourait leur corps se déverser lentement, formant une auréole écarlate autour de leur dépouille. Parce que j'étais jaloux. Cette jalousie mal placée qui m'a fait les haïr au plus haut point. Un peu trop même allant jusqu'à en faire une partie de moi-même pour finir jusqu'à la division de mon âme en deux. Hakuba, tel est le nom de cet être infâme se nourrissant de mes vices, de ma colère, de ma haine et apparaissant quand cela lui chante.

Un être m'écrasant de toute sa puissance et utilisant mon corps sans se soucier de ce que je peux ressentir.

Je prévoie toujours son arrivée. Je sais quand il va resurgir. Un tiraillement me prend subitement dans tout le corps et je ne peux rien faire. Je suis comme paralysé face à cette douleur qui m'enserre les entrailles jusqu'à ce que je cède. J'ai conscience de ma situation mais je ne peux agir. J'aimerai hurler pour que l'on me vienne en aide mais impossible de parler. J'ai beau me débattre intérieurement, rien n'y fait. Il contrôle le moindre de mes mouvements. Il a toujours le dessus sur moi, c'est comme si je me débattais dans le vide.

Le même scénario revient toujours. Je m'endors et il en profite pour s'emparer de mon corps mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis inconscient. Cependant, je suis comme prisonnier dans une toile invisible et mes efforts sont vains. Mon esprit ne cesse de luter mais mon corps lui, a abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Alors je subis, sans rien dire. J'encaisse cette douleur sans broncher et je me tais. Parce qu'après tout cela ne sert à rien de résister, il finit toujours par gagner. Et moi je reste impuissant face à ses actes macabres et injustes. Rien n'a de sens, tout s'accélère, tout est déformé. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis perdu.

Et il repart toujours sans rien dire, seul son rire provocateur résonne dans mon esprit. Ce rire qui me rappelle mon impuissance, ma faiblesse. Parce qu'au final, je ne suis rien face à lui. Ce démon en profite toujours pour altérer ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens jamais de lui à part quand il va revenir et à chaque fois, c'est toujours cette même peur qui vient me saisir, je la connais par cœur à force. Mais puisque je ne peux m'en débarrasser, j'essaye au maximum de le freiner. Après tout, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je suis l'unique responsable de mes problèmes.

J'apprends à vivre avec.

Jusqu'au jour où tout sera terminé.

Ce jour où il me tuera de l'intérieur et qui scellera la fin de ma triste existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve vraiment que son cas ressemble à celui de Saga des Gémeaux dans Saint Seiya pour ceux et celles qui connaissent. Après c'est peut-être mon imagination. <strong>

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré juste en dessous. :3 **


End file.
